Baking ovens for preparing food are well known in prior art. Recent trends in developing baking ovens tend to reduce the energy consumption. There are different starting points for reducing the energy consumption of a baking oven, e.g. enhancing the thermal insulation of the oven cavity, using the residual heat of the heating elements etc.
The thermal insulation of the oven cavity is obtained by encapsulating the outer side of the cavity wall using a baking oven insulation yielding to a reduced thermal radiation. Thereby the thermal losses are reduced and a thermal protection of objects surrounding the baking oven, e.g. cabinets, is achieved.
German utility patent DE 81 21 032 U1 discloses a thermal insulation for baking ovens. The baking oven insulation comprises a reflecting foil building the inner layer adjacent to a cavity wall, a mat of heat resisting material and a gauze forming the outer side of the baking oven insulation.
A drawback of the known baking oven insulation is that referring to an insulation with a predetermined thickness, the energy losses are still relatively high. In addition, the energy losses of the baking oven are increased due to spacings between the cavity wall and the baking oven insulation allowing convective heat flow between the cavity wall and the baking oven insulation.